Shhh!
by trapnest doll
Summary: It's the day of an important mission, and Captain Kurosaki can't find his wife anywhere.
When you're ready, head to the front gates, we're leaving in 10."

Such was the command of Captain Kurosaki Ichigo to his subordinates of the 13th division as everyone hurried about, preparing to leave. There had recently been several large hollows sighted in the outskirts of the Soul Society, paired with attacks on villagers. As it was, the 13th division had been assigned to go and check it out. The entire journey was to take about a week, and so, preparations had to be made.

Ichigo was organizing through his things, a thought running through the back of his mind that he hadn't seen his wife since they had left the house this morning. She hadn't been feeling well, but had insisted to still come to work.

"I hope she's okay," he mumbled to himself, only half paying attention, when the door to division quarters opened. Renji stepped in, carrying his knapsack, "Hey Ichigo. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Renji," Ichigo stood, a look of surprise and slight confusion on his face, "What are you doing here?...Are you going with us?"

"Yeah," Renji blinked, "Rukia didn't tell you? Kuchiki-taicho gave me the orders a few hours ago,"

"I haven't seen Rukia since morning," Ichigo responded, his voice trailing off as he began to wonder just where she could've gone. And why was Renji necessary when he, Rukia, and a team of soldiers would be going? One captain and vice captain was enough...

It was then that the door slid open again, and this time, it was Rukia, her face slightly flushed.

"There you are," Renji commented as Ichigo stood, "Are you ready to go? Everyone's leaving in 10 minutes. Where did you go?"

"Ichigo," Rukia said slowly, her voice low, as if she didn't want the other people in the room to hear- although most were looking at them now. She paused, before moving closer. Ichigo bent forward on cue as she whispered into his ear, "I-I can't go- I'm not going. Renji is my replacement.."

She moved back slightly, looking up at him, her expression a mix of slight guilt and embarrassment as Ichigo stared down at her, his expression going from confused to concerned as he took her wrist wordlessly, pulling her into his office and shutting the door behind him.

Renji sighed, shrugging lightly and turning back to division 13's officers, "Come on people, we don't have a lot of time!"

* * *

Ichigo pulled his wife into his office by the hand, letting go and turning to close the door behind them.

"Alright," he turned back to Rukia, who's cheeks were flushed again, "What do you mean you're not going? We always go on missions together.. are you alright? What's going on? Did something happen?-"

"I'm fine!" Rukia blurted out, Ichigo closed his mouth, waiting for her to explain, brown eyes full of confusion. She looked away then, her hand gripping his arm nervously, "It's just- it's just.. unsafe for me to go on any dangerous missions in my current... condition,"

Ichigo gaped at her silently, staring down at her as Rukia continued, not having noticed him, "Ichigo... _Ichigo_ , I'm pregnant."

She looked up at him then, blinking at his shocked expression as he stared at her with wide eyes. "...Ichigo..?"

"You're..." his voice was wavered slightly, "You're _pregnant?"_

"Shh!" Rukia's cheeks turned pink as she covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't be so loud! I-I don't want to tell people this early! Only Nii-sama knows.."

Her voice drifted off when she realized Ichigo's silence, looking up at him in confusion. His eyes were soft as he stared down at her with the warmest expression- as if he'd never loved anything else in the world more. She was speechless as he reached up, moving her tiny hand from his mouth gently, he pulled her closer by it as he let go, reaching out and grabbing her hips firmly.

"I-Ichigo-!" Rukia squealed as he lifted her in his arms easily, the biggest grin on his face as he kissed her.

"That's amazing!" Ichigo laughed, walking forward with her still in his arms, he placed her down gently on the desk like a doll, "No wonder you were sick this morning! Are you alright? How are you feeling now? How many weeks are you?... Or is it days?"

"I'm six weeks," Rukia replied, her hands resting on his shoulders, "And I'm feeling fine,"

"That's good," his voice held relief as he stared at her, still grinning with an all too eager expression, "..You know what?"

"What?" Rukia blinked as he moved away from her, going to the door, "Ichigo?"

He opened the door and yelled out, "I'M HANDING THE MISSION OVER TO VICE CAPTAIN ABARAI! I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND COOK DINNER FOR MY PREGNANT WIFE!"

"Oh, vice captain's expecting?! Congratulations sir!" said one officer. Rukia gaped as Ichigo grinned, "Thank you! That is all!" before going back into his office.

 _"Ichigo!"_


End file.
